Cryptic Sensation
by Kirai-chan
Summary: Takes place during Eldest, after Eragon confesses his feelings. Arya disappears without a trace, and Eragon can't find her anywhere. Then a new rider shows up, but it always masks its face. What's their problem? AryaEragon R&R!
1. Prologue

Okay, the prologue's mainly an excerpt out of Eldest, but written in Eragon's point of view. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the plot. However, I can do to the characters whatever I please… (grins maniacally)

Arya: Okay…

Eragon: Do we have to do everything she says?

Bliss: Hmmmm…should I make you two kiss now, or wait until later?

Eragon: NOW! NOW!

Arya: NOOOOOO! Eeweeweeweew…don't let him kiss me! Please, almighty ruler of the underworld! (kneels before me on her hands and knees, worshiping me)

Bliss: I suppose I can wait…

Eragon: Damn…

Arya: YES!

Prologue:

I remember that night all too well; I was foolish and naïve. That day, I had my heart torn into pieces. And yet, somewhere in the depths of my heart, I knew that it would happen. Even so, I went on.

In that secret place, I felt suddenly close to Arya, and all my passion for her sprang to the force of my mind. I was so intoxicated with the strength and vitality coursing through my veins – as well as the untangled magic that filled the forest – I ignored caution and said, "How tall the trees, how bright the stars…and how beautiful you are, O Arya Svit-kona." Under normal circumstances, I would have considered my deed the height of folly, but in that fey, madcap night, it seemed perfectly sane.

I felt her stiffen. "Eragon…"

I ignored her warning. "Arya, I'll do anything to win your hand. I would follow you to the ends of the earth. I would build a palace for you with nothing but my bare hands. I would - "

"Will you stop pursuing me? Can you promise me that?" When I hesitated, she stepped closer and said, low and gentle, "Eragon, this cannot be. You are young and I am old, and that shall never change."

"Do you feel nothing for me?"

"My feelings for you," she said, "are those of a friend and nothing more. I am grateful to you for rescuing me from Gil'ead, and I find your company pleasant. That is all…Relinquish this quest of yours – it will only bring you heartache – and find someone your own age to spend the long years with."

My eyes brimmed with tears. "How can you be so cruel?"

"I am not cruel, but kind. You and I are not meant for each other."

In desperation, he suggested, "You could give me your memories, and then I would have the same amount of experience and knowledge as you."

"It would be an abomination." Arya lifted her chin, her face grave and solemn and brushed with silver from the glimmering stars. A hint of steel entered her voice: "Hear me well, Eragon. This cannot, nor ever shall be. And until you master yourself, our friendship must cease to exist, for your emotions do nothing but distract us from our duty." She bowed to me. "Goodbye, Eragon Shadeslayer." Then she strode past and vanished into Du Weldenvarden.

Now the tears spilled down my cheeks and dropped to the moss below, where they lay unabsorbed, like pearls strewn across a blanket of emerald velvet.

That was the night I had my heart broken, and Arya never acted towards me the same again.


	2. Ventures in the Dark

Bliss: Okay, I know it's short, but…

Eragon: You forgot the fact that I'M NOT IN THIS CHAPTER!

Bliss: And Eragon's not in this chapter, but to warn you: all chapters of this fic will be short! And that is all I have to say…

Disclaimer: Oh, Eragon, dear: won't you ask Christopher if I can have you?

Eragon: No way. Arya's my woman, and you can't take her place.

Arya: Oh, Eragon, that's so sweet…but COMPLETELY OUT OF LINE!

Bliss: Jeese, fine! That doesn't stop me from thinking you look hot…actually, sound hot…for now, I do not own anything; that doesn't mean it won't change, right?

Eragon: You wish…

Venture In The Dark:

"I am leaving tomorrow for Gil'ead. From there, I will make my way into Galbatorix's castle. Who shall accompany me?"

"Eyris, Harzr, Jathalem, and Marz will help you make plans. Eyris herself was a maid in Galbatorix's castle, and knows the place like the back of her hand," Queen Islanzadi responded.

"A human?"

"Yes. She was rescued by Harzr just a year ago. Do not worry, Eyris would never tell our secret."

"Very well, then."

"There is another reason you have accepted this mission, isn't there? You do not have to tell me, but I will not tell anyone where you have gone. You know your task; you play the lead role. I can only hope that you will return alive."

"I will not fail you, my queen."

"I do love you, my daughter."

"And I you. But I must bid you farewell now, for I have to gather supplies and provisions. We have a long journey ahead of us. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, my dear."

"Come quietly! We must leave before daybreak!" A dark, cloaked, form moved among the shadows, accompanied by one other.

"Where are we supposed to meet them, Harzr?"

"By the abandoned cottage by the stream. We will take a boat."

"Princess Arya is there?"

"Yes, but hush now! We must not be seen nor heard."

The two forms moved swiftly and silently through the woods, carrying nothing but the clothes on their backs and their swords by their sides. It was hard to tell that they were leaving on an important mission; the most important task was up to them. It was their fate entwined with those of millions, as they were the only ones who could save Alagesia. They came to the stream, meeting with three other hooded figures in the dark of the early morning.

"We must hurry! Into the boat! We must leave before Aidaeil rises!"

"Yes, Princess."

"Is this Eyris?"

"Yes, my lady. I am Eyris. Queen Islanzadi told me I was to draw you a map of the castle."

"Of course."

The figures clambered into the boat. After all were seated, the one called Harzr pushed the boat off the bank. As Aiedail rose, the five companions disappeared into the bleak morning, with the fate of Alagesia resting in their hands.


	3. Tribulation

Hmmmmm…I don't really care if anyone reviews or not, or even looks at this fic, because really I'm writing it for my own enjoyment. I like writing almost as much as reading. English is my favorite subject besides science. But now I'm rambling.

Disclaimer: Bliss: I was going to have Arya do this disclaimer, but…ummm…something came up?

Eragon: What has happened to my one true love? (continues endless weeping)

Bliss: If it makes you feel any better, I'll let you do the disclaimer in her place?

(Eragon just wails louder)

Bliss: OW! You're hurting my ears!

Saphira: _She does NOT OWN US. No one can own a dragon. Isn't that obvious? Arya said once that anyone who tries to tell a dragon what to do is foolish. And man, was she…_

Bliss: Saphira! Thank you, that will be enough. She's right, I don't own them, but while Arya's not her…(grins maliciously at Eragon)…I might as well…

(Bliss goes over to smother the still-crying Eragon with hugs and kisses XOXO!)

Saphira: _Evil little…just when I get a chance at the limelight…_

Tribulation:

_Eragon, wake up, little one…_ Saphira's voice echoed in my head. And then,

_Eragon! Help! Arya's been kidnapped!_

I jumped out of bed and quickly dressed, throwing on my trousers and shirt, hastily buckling my sword around my waist. And then I heard laughter in my head. Saphira's laughter…

_That wasn't funny! You scared me!_

_That's the point…anyhow, it's time to get up. Queen Islanzadi has summoned us to the palace._

_Fine, then. You could've just told me._

_No, it was much better this way. Plus it was funny…_

She again snorted with laughter. I just frowned and continued saddling Saphira to ride her to the palace.

As we flew threw the morning sky, I could tell that something was wrong. And it had to do with Arya.

_Saphira! Fly to where Arya lives, first. I need to check on something…_

_I don't think that's such a good idea, little one. After last night…_

_I don't care! Something is wrong. She should still be sleeping, as it's only just sunrise._

_Yes, I suppose so…_

_Fine then; let's go._

Saphira swerved to the right, but I held fast. We flew over the beautiful woods of Du Weldenvarden. Saphira majestically swooped down, landing near the place where Arya lives. I ran through the halls, and when I came to Arya's door, I knocked. There was no answer.

I slowly turned the knob, and pushed open the door.

I was horrified.

The entire room was empty. Everything had been taken, and Arya was no where in sight.

"I know what you are thinking, Shadeslayer," came a voice from behind me. I did not have to turn to know who it was. It was Queen Islanzadi.

"Where is she?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Arya. Where has she gone?"

"Arya? Hmmmmm…what are you doing here, again?"

"Where the hell is Arya!" I cried in anguish.

"Gone." That was her only response. That's all I ever got from anyone. All day, I searched for her, but I could not find her. There was no trace of her leaving, and no trace of her ever even being, much less living, in Ellesmera.

I continued my training, and months passed. Six, then seven, and eventually nine. Nine months, and no Arya. I could never forget, though. How could I forget? We battled, the elves came to help.

So many died. I couldn't stand it there any longer, after the battles were over. So I went back to Ellesmera. It had now been eleven months. I started to forget sometimes, though never completely. I was scared I would lose her forever, if I already hadn't.

I could tell Queen Islanzadi was worried, also, though she tried her best not to show it. And to think at the beginning, she would only tell me Arya was 'gone'! At least now I knew she hadn't been dead. Hadn't; she still hasn't come back, and only our hopes are left to comfort us. I don't know what I would do if I truly lost her.

(&)

"What is the meaning of this! Bring it to me!" A knight dressed in golden armor stumbled through the halls, searching for those who had attacked. He was Murtagh, Rider of Galbatorix.

It wasn't his choice to ride for him. Murtagh hated Galbatorix. It's just…he hadn't been _prepared_ for what had been thrown at him.

He found the cell where the prisoner was kept. Murtagh reached in and grabbed the hostage and dragged it from the cell, ignoring it's cries of mercy; these were his orders.

Murtagh left the captive with Galbatorix, not exactly anxious to watch what was about to happen.

As he trotted through the halls, hoping to get away as quickly as possible, Murtagh listened to the tortured screams of the prisoner from down the hall. He knew how it felt.

(&)

Eragon awoke, sweating and panting.

_Little one, are you alright?_

_Yes. Yes, Saphira, I'm fine, thank you._

_All right, then. Goodnight, Eragon._

_Goodnight, Saphira._

Something big had happened, and it was coming at them fast. All Eragon could do was trust his dreams.


	4. Triumph and Defeat

This is a horrible chapter, because I wrote it during science class. We're learning about calendars. How _interesting_!

Disclaimer: I do not…own…Eragon…

Triumph and Defeat:

_I got them. That's all that matters, right?_

_Not if they keep chasing me._

_I can't hold them off forever._

_Am I bleeding? I can't tell._

_Where are they? Why don't they help me?_

_I have the last one. Don't they know? Don't they care?_

_I have to keep running, even if it kills me._

_All of Alagesia depends on me…_

(&)

Eragon and Saphira flew through the skies over Ellesmera, eager to attend today's lesson.

When they got to the house Oromis and Gleadr lived in, though, they were greeted with a surprise.

Gleadr laid sullenly outside the cottage, barely glancing at them as they entered the clearing. It only took two words for him to tell them where Oromis was:

_He's gone._

"No!" Eragon started to run into the cabin, but stopped.

"No more. He can't just be 'gone'. Is he dead, or is he on some kind of mission?"

_Dead._

Gleadr flew away, and both Saphira and Eragon knew not to follow. He would most likely go to die alone, for no dragon can live without his or her rider for long. It's called heartbreak.

Eragon was sad, and he was angry. He was sad because his teacher had died. He was angry because one more person he had loved was gone from his life. He needed Arya now more than anything, and she was most likely dead, also.

(&)

Two cloaked people limped through Ellesmera, one of which carrying a large leather bag. These people were Eyris and Harzr, returning from their mission.

Queen Islanzadi met them at the throne room in the palace, eager to see what they had brought. After quickly glancing in the bag, she carefully took the bag from them, and, beckoning to a servant, had the bag taken to the palace vault.

The Queen then healed the two peoples' wounds herself, as they told her their story. In the end, she started weeping and had to leave to her private quarters. Eyris and Harzr looked at each other sadly, and then left the palace.

(&)

_Eragon, we must carry this news to Queen Islanzadi._

_I know._

_Shall we go now?_

_Yes._

Eragon slowly got onto Saphira's saddle. As they flew to the palace, they noticed two figures leaving the palace, holding each other closely. The smaller one, a woman, appeared to be crying.

Eragon entered the palace and requested to see Queen Islanzadi, saying that it was most important. He now had tears in his eyes.

As the servant showed him to the Queen's private quarters, Eragon could hear heavy weeping as they came closer. When they got to the door, the servant quickly scurried away, leaving Eragon alone.

He hesitated only a second before knocking at the door.

A muffled "Who is it?" came from inside.

"It is I, Eragon. I bring you terrible news."

"Come in, then."

Eragon entered, and the sight that befell his eyes was horrid. Queen Islanzadi looked as if she had been crying for hours. There were dark circles under her eyes, her hair was uncombed, and her eyes bloodshot.

"Umm…what happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

Eragon looked at Queen Islanzadi like she was crazy.

"Never…mind…then…I came to tell you that Oromis has passed…away…" At this, Eragon choked on his own words, and as he looked to the floor, a tear fell from his eye. He had been holding it in.

When he looked up, the Queen just looked at him in shock.

"I'll just be going, then!" Eragon hurriedly left the palace, hopping on Saphira and taking flight as quickly as possible. He didn't want Queen Islanzadi to see him cry.


	5. A New Rider & Time is Running Out

I don't really have anything to do, so here I am, typing a story full of nonsense that I just love to imagine, to dream up…sigh…

Disclaimer: Just about the same as all the other chappies…

A New Rider/Time is Running Out:

I reached out, and touched the lovely, emerald green egg before me. And that is when it happened. The egg started cracking, and after a moment, I realized that it was hatching!

It was hatching for me, Eyris, the next Dragon Rider of Alagesia and the Varden.

(&)

"Eragon! Eragon!"

The Queen's cries sounded happy, this time, and not so much as sad, since she had been weeping for the past week.

"Eragon! We have a new rider."

A new rider? A new rider!

_Little one, this is wonderful news! Find out for me if the dragon is male?_

"My lady, Saphira would like to know if the dragon is a male."

_And where is it, and who is the new rider, and what color, and…_

"She would also like to know where the new dragon and rider are, who the new rider is, what color the dragon is, and…"

_And the dragon's name!_

"And the dragon's name."

"Well, here they come, so why don't you ask them yourself?"

A short girl about thirteen years old walked up to the base of the tree house Eragon and Saphira stayed at. She had shoulder-length light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and freckles scattered across her face. She was obviously a human. With her walked an emerald green dragon, about the size of a large dog. It could have easily hatched only a couple days ago.

"Hello, my name is Eragon. What be yours, young rider?"

"My name is Eyris, and this is Dreamr," she said, indicating the dragon beside her.

_It is nice to meet you. Hello Eyris, Dreamr._ Saphira said, nodding to the new rider and her dragon.

_Hullo…_The voice of the dragon hatchling echoed through mine and Saphira's heads. The new dragon was obviously a male.

"Shadeslayer, I trust you to their training. Oromis has taught you well, and he himself told me…before he died…that your training was most nearly complete. Will you?"

She trusted me? Oromis said my training was almost complete? This was a hard duty the Elvin Queen had placed upon me, and I was sure I was up to the task of training Eyris.

"Yes, of course. What does she already know?"

"I have learned to fight by the elves, and though I do not have the speed and accuracy of an elf, I am sure that my lady would agree that I do not need additional sword training, although sparring occasionally an exception, as the need is dire for us to attack Galbatorix as soon as possible."

I just stared in awe at this girl. She sure did know how to use her words…

"Yes, I will have to agree with Eyris. She had one of the best…the best…" the Queen's voice cracked, and she looked almost as if she would break into tears once again. But she went on.

"Eyris had one of the best teachers in all of Alagesia. I do not think she will be needing any sword training. That way, it should be only about five months before Eyris and Dreamr are able to go into battle against our enemies."

I nodded my head. "Who was your teacher, Eyris?"

She looked up at me with teary eyes and said, "Arya. Arya Svit-kona was my teacher."

(&)

_Where? Where am I going?_

_What is this in the bag I am holding?_

_I must not drop it._

_It is important, I can tell._

_I know that I am bleeding now; I must rest._

_NO! They will find me!_

_I must keep going until I reach…_

_Until I reach what?_

_I can't remember anymore._

_I can't remember anything._

_Who am I?_

_Where am I from?_

_What am I doing, running from this horrid beast?_

_What is in my bag?_

_Where am I going?_

_Oh…_

_Oh, I'm falling._

_Why am I falling?_

_I can't see._

_Am I blind?_

_I can't get up._

_Surely, he will find me now._

_No, I know what will save us._

_Us? Who is us?_

_It is only me, is it not?_

_I know magic._

_I can save us._

_Let me think._

_Time is running out…_

_Someone find me, please…_


	6. Mystery

This is just a really short little fill-in. I know, it's like, the third chapter I wrote today, but oh well! On with the story.

Disclaimer: Bliss: Still the same…

Saphira: _Told ya so!_

Mysteries:

I trained well and true; Eragon was a fine teacher. Dreamr had lessons with Saphira, and soon he was doing loops in the air.

I had soon mastered the ancient language, and was very skilled in magic after only a few days. He said I was amazing, and that even he had not been able to do such so quickly.

Dreamr is growing quickly. In less than a month, he will be Saphira's size, or bigger. I've asked him if he has yet developed any feelings for Saphira, and he says she is a friend and nothing more. Dreamr told me in the ancient language, and did not lie. I am afraid for the race of the dragons.

(&)

Eragon and Eyris were sparring at the training field, when a man came running through, carrying a large bundle in front of him. As Eyris let her guard down to yell, "Harzr!" Eragon put the tip of his sword to her neck.

"Dead." He proclaimed.

"Who's Harzr?"

"Oh! Harzr is my best friend ever, besides Dreamr, that is. He's the one that found me and brought me here after I was a maid in Galbatorix's castle…and now I've said too much!" She cried, running off to follow Harzr.

(&)

_What's this?_

_Is someone there?_

_Save me, please!_

_I think I'm bleeding;_

_I just barely escaped._

_Take me away…_

(&)

"I…I can't believe it…" whispered Queen Islanzadi, outside of a large bedroom in the palace.

"I know," muttered Harzr, from beside her. "I don't see how…and yet…both survived!"

"I didn't know there was another. Oh, please forgive me, my lady! This is my entire fault!" This was Eyris, who had eventually found Harzr in the palace, right where he stood now.

The healers came out from the room, with sorrowful faces.

"How is…" Queen Islanzadi started. She was cut off by the eldest healer.

"Three broken ribs, one punctured a lung; slash across the abdomen, made with a sword and magic, so it will most likely never heal; broken wrist; broken ankle;"

The healers rambled on about what was wrong with the person laying sick in the bedroom. Islanzadi just stood there, shocked.

"Will…will…live…?" She choked out.

"We hope so, my lady, but there is a good chance of death. We are very sorry; we have done all we can."

(&)

_Wonder what that was all about…_

_She probably just went to see how he's doing. And that bundle looked pretty suspicious._

_Yeah, you're right, Saphira. Training's over, for the day, anyhow._

_Yes. I'm tired, let's go home._

_All right, then._


	7. Furtive Sould

Wah! Who the hell exchanged the money in the temple! Evil school…

Oh, and be happy and praise me! This chapter is actually 4 PAGES LONG!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 disclaimer. I liked that one the best.

Furtive Soul:

Okay, so weeks passed. Then it had been a month. Then two. Only in the middle of the third month was there anything other than the normal routine. This was WAY out of the normal routine.

Yeah, you guessed it, folks!

_Another_ rider.

(&)

It started on a normal day, and I was training with Eragon. We were sparring, when Saphira called to us,

_We are coming back! I sense another dragon._

We both stopped. Another dragon? That could only mean one thing: Murtagh. But how could he have found Ellesmera?

_Don't worry, it's not Murtagh. This dragon is about a little smaller than me, and a little younger than Draumr, also._

That answered only one of my questions.

_Are they approaching?_ I asked.

_Yes._ Saphira and Draumr landed next to us, and I could feel uneasiness coming from both.

_Look above!_ Yelled Draumr.

Above us was a brilliant white dragon, just smaller than Saphira, who was actually now smaller than Dreamr, as he was a male. The rider on its back was dressed in a silver cloak with a hood covering her face, over a white leather outfit. No matter how hard I tried, I could not see her face, and neither could Eragon, I noticed.

The rider and dragon landed before us. The rider slid out of her saddle, and made the Elvin honorific greeting/gesture with her hand over her abdomen, saying "Atra esterní ono thelduin."

Eragon responded, "Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr."

"Un du evarínya ono varda." She completed the Elvin greeting. "I have come to be trained under you in the ways of a rider, O Finiarel. This is my dragon, a female, named Aiedail. My name is Edoc'sil."

_That means 'unconquerable'._ Draumr whispered to me.

_Hi…_A new voice appeared in my head.

_Aiedail?_

_Yes._

_Hello, it's nice to meet you._

_And you._

Draumr and Aiedail seemed to be having a mental conversation, so I left them alone to talk, and paid more attention to Eragon and Edoc'sil. I don't think Edoc'sil was the new riders real name. But Eragon was entranced with her, though we still had to see her face, and was just standing there, staring. How rude!

"Stop staring at me, Eragon."

"Call me Ebrithil."

"Call me Edoc'sil Svit-kona."

Eragon started laughing. And then said,

"You remind me of someone I once knew."

"Oh? Who is that?"

"She was the Elvin Princess and ambassador called Arya." When there was no response, Eragon continued.

"She just disappeared, just like that! And now I think she may be…"

"I know what you mean, Era…I mean, Ebrithil." She spit the name out in disgust, as if she thought she would never have to use the title with someone. Or else, just with Eragon.

Eragon laughed again. "You don't have to call me that if you don't want to. And I will still call you Edoc'sil Svit-kona, for you remind me so much of Arya. It is hard to find happiness for me, these days."

"Thank you, Shadeslayer. It is also my duty to tell you that I will need no sword training. I am also fluent in the ancient language, and skilled at magic. Nevertheless, you may test me, if you like."

"Very well, take off your cloak."

"No. I do not take off my cloak."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I just don't. Talk no more of it!" She said, drawing her sword.

Eragon drew his sword, too, and the dragons stop chatting mentally and paid close attention to the fight.

It was like they were dancing. Their swords clashed, and they moved so fast they seemed to be a blur. The spar was over soon, though. I was surprised: Edoc'sil had her sword point at Eragon's neck, proclaiming, "Dead."

Eragon was shocked; I could tell. No one said anything, so I butted in;

"Woah! That was amazing! Where did you learn to fight like that? The only people who have matched his skill were Murtagh and Arya!"

Eragon stood up and brushed himself off.

Edoc'sil stated once again, "I do not need sword training."

"Then let me test your magic."

And so he did. She did everything she asked of him easily. Some things even I couldn't accomplish.

"This is the last test: summon the essence of silver." That was practically impossible! Only very few elves can summon silver.

"No." Now _that_ was surprising. She didn't say she couldn't, she said _no_.

"Summon silver!"

"_Arget!_" a piece of silver formed in Eragon's outstretched hand, as Edoc'sil narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you playing at, Shadeslayer! What is it you want of me?"

"Just to test you…to see the extent of your abilities…and to confirm my suspicions."

"What suspicions?"

"Edoc'sil is not your real name. Tell me your name."

I knew it! Edoc'sil is _not_ her name!

"Eyris, eka celöbra ono un malabra ono un onr Skulblaka né haina. Atra nosu waíse fricai. Kvetha Fricai."

**"What is that supposed to mean!"**

**And that was when I knew.**


	8. Pursuing Relations & Scars of the Past

Yay! Everybody applaud me, for again I have gone beyond two pages!

Disclaimer: Aiedail: _You own us, right?_

Draumr: _Oh, no…_

Bliss: Yes, but not Saphira, or Eragon, or …

Aiedail: _Then can't you make him like me?_

Bliss: Um…sure?

Draumr: _Oh, terrific…_

Pursuing Relations & Scars of the Past:

As Edoc'sil stalked past Eragon after the magic test, I scurried after her, eager with questions. How was she still alive? How did she make her hood stay up and her face invisible? And why? I looked back only once, to see Eragon hanging his head in shame for asking such a deed. I knew he had done what was done to him when he was first tested.

I finally caught up to her; she was seated on a log, head hanging, like Eragon's. At that time, I did not know what saddened her, but I went to comfort my friend.

"What happened back there?"

"I do not know, Eyris. I have not seen you for a long time."

"How long have you been in Ellesmera?"

"About two months."

"When did Aiedail hatch for you?"

"I was not awake when he did. I was asleep for two weeks, until I finally woke."

"Wow. That's a long time."

"Yes."

"You were amazing back there, Edoc'sil Svit-kona! I did not know you could fight like that."

"Yes, you did."

We sat in silence.

"Are you sure you don't know what happened back there?"

"He suspects me to be someone I am not."

"Oh. And why don't you show your face?"

"I am scarred in more ways than one."

I nodded knowingly.

Then there was a tug at my conscience;

_Eyris, where are you?_

It was Draumr. He sounded pretty uneasy.

_I'm with Edoc'sil Svit-kona. Where else would I be?_

_What happened back there?_

_Wouldn't you like to know._

_Yes, I would!_

_I was being sarcastic._

_Well, come back soon._

_All right, then._

"Draumr wants us back."

"I know. Did he sound uncomfortable to you?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"He's right, we'd better get back there."

"Why?"

"Aiedail was just telling me how wonderful and amazing Draumr is. I have a feeling…"

"Okay, yeah, I know what you mean."

We started back. When we got there, Saphira and Eragon were trying to break up an intense staring contest between Draumr and Aiedail. I couldn't help but burst out laughing, along with Edoc'sil right beside me.

"What're you two just standing there for? Help me!"

"What for?" Edoc'sil questioned. He had no response. This just made me laugh harder. So hard, in fact, that Draumr tore his gaze away from Aiedail to make sure I was all right.

_Thank Vrael, you saved me!_

_From what?_ I asked.

_Aiedail; what else?_

And so I laughed harder. Now everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I queried, with tears residing in my eyes.

Once I had settled, we were all inside, Eragon serving blueberry tea. As he sat down at the round wooden table, he asked Edoc'sil, "How do you keep your face covered? And why?"

"Magic; and why is none of your concern."

"Okay, then."

Silence. And then: "Have you ever read any of Oromis's scrolls?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Quite a few."

"Well, you're going to read them all."

"Yes, Eragon-finiarel."

_Help! I swear, that dragon's stalking me! She won't let me have a moment of peace!_ I snickered, and Eragon and Edoc'sil looked at me strangely.

_Aiedail?_

_Yes!_

_She likes you._

I started giggling, earning weird glances from Eragon and Edoc'sil yet again.

_Huh? Well, of course she likes me! We _are_ friends…_

_No! I mean she _likes_ likes you!_

I was, by this time, rolling around on the floor laughing like crazy.

Draumr finally said: _Vrael help us all…_

Vrael help us, indeed!

(&)

Okaysies, just so you know I was spelling Draumr Dreamr for a couple chappies, and I'm really sorry, but it is Draumr, not Dreamr. And I'm putting in a pronunciation guide below, just in case you want to know how to say the names.

Draumr: DRAW-mur (means dream)

Saphira: suh-FEAR-uh

Eragon: HER-uh-gahn

Arya: AR-ee-uh

Aiedail: AY-uh-dale (the morning star)

Alagaesia: al-uh-GAY-zee-uh

Islanzadi: iss-lan-ZAH-dee

Vrael: VRAIL


	9. Affections

Okay, this chapter is really short, because I wrote a longer chapter for my HP fanfic. But I should have another chapter (longer, of course!) coming up very soon. This one is just to tell about Aiedail and Draumr.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Eragon.

Affections: 

_Wake up, Eyris. It's time to go to training!_

"Mmph…not now!" Eyris groaned. That wasn't going to stop me from waking her up!

_EYRIS! NOW! _I gave her a loud mental shout, followed by a large growl. She groggily opened her eyes, and looked outside through the window.

_Draumr, I've still got another hour before sunrise! Why in Alagaesia did you wake me up!_

Excuses, excuses!

_Well, I wanted to get a head start, get to know our fellow riders better, stuff like that…_

_You mean you want to go see Aiedail._

_No, not…exactly…just get a head start on…training?_

_Mhmm. Sure. I'm going back to sleep. _

_But…_

_Go see her, for all I care. I'm just not going with you._

_YES!_

(&)

_Aiedail!_

_Mmmm…yeah? Draumr?_

_Hi._

_What're you doing here?_

_Aren't you glad to see me?_

_You woke me up from my beauty sleep…_

_Oh._

_But of course I'm glad you're here!_

_Would you like to go flying over Ellesmera?_

_I'd love to._

If you had wakened early that morning, you would have seen two beautiful dragons playing in the distance. They were no doubt in love.


	10. Frightened but Dignified

I'm really, really sorry I took so long to write this chapter. I've got a lot to do for school, and it's going to take at least a day between chapters from now on. I think I might take a small break and not write anything tomorrow, unless I'm really bored. And does anyone know the three sets of Sierra Madres (mountains) in Mexico?

Disclaimer: I wish…

Frightened but Dignified:

_It was a dark and moonless night. Not even the stars dared to shine. We were well, my two guards and I, and our journey was nearly through. The wind whistled through the tall pine trees, as we trotted down the path. Something was not right, I could feel it._

_And then the wind changed direction; and the horses snorted with unease. There they were, waiting. Waiting for us. So I ran. A red light struck my horse, and he immediately dropped to the ground, dead._

_I looked back, and saw my fallen comrades. Tears filled my eyes._

_Faolin…_

_I quickly blinked back my tears and ran. I ran for the sake of the egg inside my pack. I ran from a shade; an evil, powerful being. I ran from Durza._

_I stumbled; I couldn't see where I was going. I couldn't keep running; he had caught up. I quickly muttered a spell under my breath. Hopefully, the egg would transport to Brom. Away to safety. The egg disappeared just as a burst of magic hit me, and I crumpled to the ground; unconscious._

Edoc'sil woke, frantic with her best friend's memories. She got up and trudged down the corridors, hoping that somewhere, Arya would be there. But she was not.

And somehow, she knew that this memory was not the cause of Arya's disappearance. There was something else…she just couldn't quite grasp it.

Oh, well. She would continue her tasks until news came. This was the way it was meant to be.

(&)

Eragon woke to the ringing of the magical item Oromis had given to him. It woke him every morning at exactly the right time. Usually he then had to wake Saphira, who slept late. But today was different. Today he was greeted with Saphira's laughter.

_What's so funny?_

_Not funny, cute!_

_Cute?_

_Draumr and Aiedail. Look!_

Eragon looked out the window, to see the two young dragons playing tag in the sky.

_I hope they weren't out all night…_

_Oh, Eragon. Just leave it be! Be happy!_

_But…what about _your_ mate?_

_I no longer care as much…for there is still a chance. And besides, the dragon race shall be born anew. I am not sad, but joyful!_

Eragon listened to her wise words, then took one last glance at the two lovebirds, and went to finish cleaning up for the day's lesson.

(&)

Edoc'sil and I trained as hard as possible. After two more months, we were fit to go on our first mission: the Raz'ak. (An//I knows I spelled that completely wrong. Please, how do you spell it!)

We packed up early that morning, before even sunrise. We were taking Eragon's cousin, Roran, with us. We are to rescue his fiancée, Katrina, from the Raz'aks' evil clutches. To me, as a fourteen year old, this sounded pretty cool. Naturally.

We took of at daybreak, each on our own dragon, except for Roran, who rode with Eragon on Saphira. We flew all day, reached the Hadarac Desert, and decided to stay the night. Pretty dreary description, huh. Yeah, because that's what it was: dreary and uneventful.

"Let's divide the watch into shifts. Roran, then me, then Edoc'sil, then Eyris," Eragon told us. Edoc'sil looked as if she was about to disagree, then thought better of it and decided this was all right.

There was no talk among us. Only the bubbling of the thin soup made of plants and the shrill screech of me sharpening my sword. By sundown, we were all tired out due to the day's worth of riding.

Roran took the first shift, as we all fell asleep. The night was cold and moonless. Not even the stars shone.

(&)

Roran woke me about two hours later, and I sleepily got up to take my shift. Nothing happened. It was strange, though, this night. It was dark and cool, with no lights in the heavens. I have to admit, it was kind of freaky.

Finally, it was Edoc'sil's turn. I walked over to her sleeping form, and was about to shake her when her hand shot out and caught my wrist.

"It's your watch."

"Oh. Oh, okay." She replied. Edoc'sil got up and walked over to a place where she could easily see the camp and sat on a large rock. I went to sleep.

(&)

Why, oh why, did Eragon have to choose me for this watch?

What was that?

I thought I heard something…maybe not.

I whipped around, searching for something. Searching for what?

I began to fret. Possibly…

I needed to take a walk. I would stay in sight of the camp. Nothing would happen; right?

I walked through the woods. I heard a single CRACK! And I panicked. I whirled around. Which way had I come from? This way?

I started running. I didn't know where I was going, but I ran. I was lost. Sweat glued my hair to my face under my cloak. I began to run again. Why was I running? Was I fleeing from what? I didn't know. I was scared. I was scared for one of the first times in my life.

A hand caught me, and I whirled around, my dagger to the creature's throat.

"Edoc'sil Svit-kona, 'tis only I, Eyris. What happened?"

"N…Nothing happened. I just…I went for a walk."

"Oh. Well, it's my watch."

"Okay, then."

I didn't get any sleep that night.


	11. Gaizes and Memories

And I have finally updated! I am so sorry that I haven't done anything for a really long time, but please forgive me and understand that I had to do my country report (Argentina). I had an entire map to make last night! My map was due today, but my presentation is due tomorrow. So I'm going to try and update both of my fics today, tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, etc. Okay, on with the story again!

Gaizes and Memories:

Today was a special day. I could feel it in the air. But what was to happen? The day was cool and dreary, so what was so special?

_Draumr, time to wake up! We have to go to lessons._

_Grrrrrr…_

_DRAUMR! You get to see Aiedail…_

_Okay, okay, I'm up. Meanie._

_For such a big dragon, you sure act babyish._

Draumr lifted me onto his back (he was so big now that it was hard for me to climb onto him) and we took off into the morning sky.

(&)

Today I will show them a memory or two. I wonder if Oromis ever taught Eragon how to do that? Well, if not, I shall teach him. That is, how to show others your memories or memories given to you as if they are actually there.

"Edoc'sil! You're up early."

Eragon landed in front of Aiedail and me. He had been off for a morning ride.

"You are up early, too. I am here early because I must show you and Eyris something so you may better understand…what has happened."

"Huh? What happened where?"

"To Arya."

"You can…show me? Or just give me a memory? Or something like that?"

"I think I will go with showing you. Have you ever heard of a gaize?"

"No."

"Then we must wait for Eyris." This was going to be difficult.

(&)

We waited. And we waited. And all the time that we waited, I thought about what Edoc'sil had told me. What was a gaize?

"I'm here!" Eyris shouted, flying low over the treetops.

"Finally!" I sighed, standing up and stretching. "So, Edoc'sil was just about to tell me about gaizes."

"Yes. A gaize is a memory that you can…how should I put this…you can _walk_ with the person inside the memory. It is like you take a trip into someone else's (or your own) memory."

Eyris and I stared at her. Then Eyris said, "I already knew that, why did you wait for me?"

"Because I'm going to show you both one of Arya's." Eyris looked at Edoc'sil strangely, and then nodded her head in understanding. "Okay, let's go."

"Wait…I don't get this! What are you going to do? Get away from me!" I was freaked out. Really, I was. Edoc'sil had come up to me and grabbed my hand, along with Eyris's. She bowed her head and started chanting in the Ancient Language words I could not hear. Suddenly, the world swirled around me, and the last thing I saw was Saphira and Aiedail arguing about what Edoc'sil was doing. I felt sorry for Draumr, who also had to stay behind.

(&)

We were in the forest, and I could see five cloaked figures walking through the darkness. My hand was still in Edoc'sil's, and I was holding it tightly. I immediately let go, blushing. I hoped she couldn't see it in the darkness.

"Where are we? Who are they?" I whispered. I had so many questions, and I wanted so many answers. I wanted them now.

"You don't have to whisper; they can't see or hear us. This is a memory: one of Arya's, precisely. And that would be her over there, one among the cloaked peoples." Edoc'sil explained, pointing at one of the people.

Edoc'sil somehow paused the memory by saying a few words, and the figures came to a halt. So she explained everything. She taught me how to control the gaize, teaching me what to say in the Ancient Language. Eyris just listened, adding things in occasionally.

"And that is the end. Now play the memory." Edoc'sil finished, standing up and stretching.

"Gaize initia." I muttered, and the gaize came back to life. But this was boring. I wanted adventure. I wanted to try out more commands, look at other gaizes. I didn't pay attention to what the figures were saying. Instead, I focused on the magic to change the gaize to another one.

"Gaize revoshik." I commanded. The gaize swirled around us, and Edoc'sil and Eyris came running back towards me. Abruptly we were in a cell. It was dark and damp and dirty. It had taken more energy to get us here than I had expected, and I was now weakened and panting. It seemed as though there had been some kind of barrier to get to this gaize.

"Eragon! How dare you!" I had expected Edoc'sil, but it was Eyris. She had called me by my first name?

"How dare I what!" I shouted back. Eyris pointed to the ground beside her, where Edoc'sil was crouched, holding her head in her hands and rocking back and forth. Was she crying?

"I didn't do anything to her. Why blame me?" I asked.

"Yes, you did! You changed the gaize into another of her memories. She tried to protect it, but you broke her shield! You hurt her."

So that is what had happened. I moved forward. "Edoc'sil Svit-kona, I'm so…" I was interrupted by the clang of metal bars. I moved away from the door, and two guards came through, pulling a woman in behind them. She was beaten and bruised, cut in so many places. There was a gash in her stomach, and her breathing was ragged. I stared in horror as the guards dumped her on the dirty ground. She attempted to support herself, but failed miserably and fell to the floor.

I gasped in shock when I saw that the woman was none other than Arya.

And this definitely wasn't her torture in Uru'baen. This was worse.


	12. Ifinete

Okay, I have finally updated! Finally! At last! And I'm really sorry, because I didn't know what I was going to do with this fic, so I had to ask my friend, and I finally decided on something, and It's written right on this very webpage, and now I'm rambling, and I think you should stop reading this, because I'm writing nothing but nonsense, but if you want me to keep writing these really long notes right before each chapter, just say so when you REVIEW, and make sure you review, and make sure you tell me any ideas, so there isn't such a big gap between chappies, because I know that you all want me to update sooner, and I'm still rambling, so I will get back to my advisory period, now, so leave me alone, and go read this chapter, so just go away! Yay!

Ifinete:

"Gaize, ifinete…" gasped Edoc'sil, still clutching her chest. Soon they were back in the clearing; Edoc'sil collapsed to the ground, in a dead faint.

"You…you…ARGH!" cried Eyris, glaring at Eragon reproachfully. "How could you _do_ something like that! God, just look at her! Where's Draumr and Aiedail? I need to get her to the queen…"

"Why the queen?" Eragon asked, still in shock of what he had seen. "She'll be fine."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. It's just…I wasn't expecting to see that…"

"I know what you mean."

_Eyris? Eyris, we're on our way! I saw the entire thing through you. What happened?_

_Edoc'sil is unconscious, but she'll be alright. She used up too much of her energy when she stopped Eragon from looking at more of the last memory. Do you know what I mean?_

_Yes. Aiedail is with me. She's pretty angry…actually, that's a huge understatement; she's furious…do you want me to hold her back from Eragon?_

_Ummm…just make sure she doesn't hurt him _too_ bad._

_Okay, then._

"Draumr, Saphira, and Aiedail are coming. They saw everything."

"Okay."

"Draumr says Aiedail is furious, and she's just about ready to rip you limb from limb."

"What!"

"I told Draumr that he should only hold her back enough so that she doesn't hurt you seriously…"

"Hmph…"

"You deserve it."

"No! I don't have time for this! I have to go save Arya!"

"Huh? Is that why you've only been grunting at me? Well, you should know that she's fine, now…sort-of…"

"What do you mean?" Eragon said softly. I could see pain in his eyes.

"It takes time to heal wounds…both mentally and physically. Anyhow, once Aiedail comes, I'm going to have her take Edoc'sil back to her home. And don't go looking for Arya."

"Why? Is that any of your business!"

"You don't _need _to look. And it is my business. You're…I don't know, but…maybe, maybe you'll see Arya again."

"When?"

"When the time is right."

"You know where she is?"

"Not exactly. She is lost to me, and I can't seem to find her."

The three dragons flew down from the sky, Draumr in between Aiedail and Eragon. If you looked into Aiedail's eyes, anyone could have told that it was taking a lot of self-restraint to keep herself from killing Eragon. She grasped Edoc'sil in her talons, and gently lifted off from the ground.

Eyris leaped onto Draumr's back, and also took off. Saphira turned to Eragon, and said, _I am ashamed of you, little one._ And then flew off into the sky. Eragon was left on his own to ponder on what Eyris had said.


	13. The Final Battle

I sorta rushed through this chappies because I'm not really good at doing battle scenes/battle preparation scenes. Trust me; you don't want to read the previous battle scenes I've written…one word: disasters. I've decided there is to be one more chapter besides this one, and probably an epilogue. Okay, that's it!

The Final Battle:

"Where is she, damn it!" Eragon shouted at me again. Draumr growled behind me.

"I told you, she's running an errand."

"Where to? And without my permission!"

"She's not under your power! And if you have to know, to the Varden! So stop being such a jerk!"

"Jerk, huh! Well, if you weren't such a…"

_STOP THIS, BOTH OF YOU! _Saphira shouted in our heads. _You're acting like children!_

"So…who's power is she under, then?"

"Queen Islanzadi's."

"No rider should be under the power of another."

"You have a leader."

"That's different: political matters."

"Yeah, well, this is different, too!"

"How is that, if…"

(&)

Eyris's eyes went blank, and she looked hypnotized. She talked to me in a strange voice, that sounded strangely like her own, but unlike her own.

"The end is near. Prepare for the battle. The end is near, go, rider! Go and warn them! NOW!"

Eyris suddenly came back to life. When she saw my strange, surprised look, she said, "I did it again, didn't I? Did I say something…unusual? I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner, Ebrithil! I have the gift of foresight."

(&)

"Oh…the end is near?" Eragon asked

"It is?"

"That's what you said. You also said to prepare for battle, and to warn them. Probably meaning the elves and the Varden…"

"Then we shall. I have not been wrong yet. In seven days, we go into battle! I must go and see the Queen. You round up the elves, talk in the ancient language so that they know it's true. Tell them I made a prophecy, and they'll understand." Eyris responded.

"Okay…are you sure?"

"Yes! Now go!"

I put my mirror away, and walked over to Nasuada.

"Nasuada, prepare for battle. We must join the fight in seven days. It is the last battle."

"I will not ask questions, for there is no time. But tell me this: is your source reliable?"

"My source is more than reliable. She is a seer."

"I…I see. I will send out the order, Edoc'sil."

"Yes, thank you."

"No, thank you." Nasuada left the room. So, Eyris had made another prediction? Then let it be: the final battle.

(&)

Seven Days Later:

(&)

"The army approaches! Prepare for battle!"

The elves and Varden had joined, along with the dwarves and Surda.

We prepared for battle.

(&)

One Day Later:

(&)

I struck at Galbatorix. He blocked me easily.

"You are too slow, Eragon. I shall beat you easily." He said, swinging at me.

The Varden were fairing fairly well, for the amount of people, dwarves, and elves. If I killed Galbatorix, the people and Urgals fighting on Galbatorix's side would be freed from the curse he placed upon him, and would no longer fight against their will.

I blocked another one of his attacks and parried. He was strong!

_Saphira, are you still busy with Shruikin? I might need some help down here…_

Saphira, Draumr, and Aiedail were fighting three against one against Shruikin up in the sky.

_No! He won't let any of us past! He's too strong!_

The entire conversation was a big mistake. I lost concentration and my balance, and tripped backwards through the air. I hit the ground, and waited for the final blow.

It didn't come. I looked up cautiously, and saw Edoc'sil standing in front of me, holding back Galbatorix, not letting her sword slip once.

"Edoc'sil, eitha!" (Edoc'sil, leave!)

"Ue skirmhvr wiol ono, Shadeslayer." (I fight for you, Shadeslayer.)

And she entered battle with Galbatorix. I didn't like where this was going.

I tried to get up, but pain shot through my shoulder. Edoc'sil was fairing about as well as I was, and that wasn't well at all.

Suddenly, Galbatorix lashed out at Edoc'sil, and slashed her stomach. There was blood everywhere, and Galbatorix took the chance to throw a large blue energy ball at her. It hit Edoc'sil dead on, straight in the chest.

She was blasted back about fifteen feet, and then fell to the ground. A fire burned inside me when she fell. Ignoring the pain in my shoulder, I ran to examine her. All I could tell was that her wound was bleeding _way_ more than it should have been normally, because I was pulled back by Galbatorix.

I fought like I had never fought before, and our dance was swift and thorough. Our swords clashed, but not once was blood shed. And then I saw the opening, and without thinking, I stabbed him through his side. Caught by surprise, he hesitated, and I took the once in a lifetime chance, and pierced his heart, sending Galbatorix to his rightful realm: hell.

I didn't stop to see what happened next, and I was at Edoc'sil's side in seconds.

Saphira, Draumr, Aiedail, and Eyris made there way towards us quickly, having finished off Shruikin after I defeated Galbatorix. But I didn't care, all I cared about was the girl in front of me.


	14. Rest in Peace

"How is she?" Eragon asked sullenly.

"Not good. Galbatorix reopened the wound he had given her before, which never healed."

"Oh."

_Don't worry, little one, I'm sure Arya will be fine. She's pulled through other things, right?_

_But none of that was as serious as this._

I ignored Saphira's comfort, and sat down in a wooden chair outside of the tent.

"Eragon, I'm sorry." Eyris had come, also.

"What for? It's not your fault."

"No, not that. I kept her secret from you."

"Why?" I asked, looking up.

"Because, she couldn't face you after the…incident…under the Menoa Tree. She had lied to you, and lied to herself, also. Not only did she break your heart, but she broke her own, also."

"Oh. I see."

"When can we visit her?" asked Eyris, now sitting down next to me.

"They don't know."

"It's really bad, isn't it?" Eyris asked compassionately, speaking softy.

"Yeah." I whispered. It really was bad, and I couldn't stand the thought of…of if she didn't…

(&)

Eragon looked lost sitting there, and I couldn't do anything to help my beloved Rider. He had blocked me from his mind, not out of anger, like normally, but out of sadness. I can only hope that Arya gets better. I still can't believe that she's a _Rider_. And Aiedail is her _dragon_. I guess Eragon still hasn't realized it.

(&)

Eragon sulked off later that evening, off into the forest. I followed him above and landed in a clearing.

_Eragon, my we mope together?_

_Aiedail…yeah, of course. Why?_

_Well, Arya _is_ my Rider._ Had he actually forgotten that Arya had been posing as her childhood friend, Edoc'sil?

_Oh, yeah. That's right._

_You really do love her, don't you._

_Yes. As you love Draumr._

I hummed in reply. Draumr is a magnificent dragon, and we had already decided to become mates.

_I'm sure she'll be fine. _

_Can you talk to her?_

_No._

_Why not?_

_Because. _Because there was too much pain. All I felt was pain inside her head, and I could do nothing but take some of it for myself.

And then it happened.

_Aiedail?_

_ARYA! You're awake!_

_Yes. I didn't expect…_

_To be saved? _

_Yes. I thought my wound was fatal. How is Eragon?_

_Sulking._

_Why?_

_You._

_Me?_

_Yes, you confessed right before you 'died'. Don't you remember? It was all mushy…really disgusting…_

I could sense the shock emanating from her. She didn't remember?

_Oh. Oh, okay! I remember now! I'll come…_

_No, stay put! You shouldn't be up yet. We'll come to you._

_But…_

_I SAID STAY!_

Persistent and stubborn, that's my Rider!

(&)

Eragon rushed into the tent, happy that Arya was going to be fine. And he could now see her, awake and doing wonderfully. When Aiedail had told him the news, he had run so fast that Aiedail could barely keep up.

Arya looked at Eragon, and smiled. Eragon ran over to her, and scooped her up in a big (but gentle) hug.

"You worried me," Eragon said, teasing Arya.

"Well, I'm sorry, Mr. I've Never Worried Anyone Especially Not Arya!"

"I've worried you?"

"Every day of my life since I met you. First as a protector, then as a Rider, then as a friend, and now…"

"I love you, Arya."

Arya was taken aback. She hadn't expected this…so early!

"I…I…I love you too?" she said weakly. Arya had said this to no one before except Faolin. Her first love. But she did not love him anymore, for she had moved on long ago.

Love was something that had always troubled Arya, but she put her heart into that phrase and into the kiss that Eragon gave her soon after. They were married soon after, and Murtagh was the new king of the humans in Alagaesia. He had been under Galbatorix's control, but not of his own will. Everyone agreed that he would be a good, fair ruler, and they wiped his father's name off of both him and Eragon. Arya bore Eragon twins, a girl and a boy, whose names were Brom and Edoc'sil, named after two very important people in the lives of the new couple. Roran and Katrina never married, because they had found Katrina dead at the Raz'aks' hands. After slaying the Raz'ak, Roran committed suicide (A/n: I know, tragic, isn't it?). So the lands of Alagaesia were finally at peace, and…hopefully…it would stay that way.


End file.
